


Squatters Rights

by ValiantBarnes (Cimila)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Living Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/ValiantBarnes
Summary: Sasuke lives on his own. Theoretically. Not technically, considering Shikako has her own room and Kakashi's started camping out on the couch at some point.There's a whole ton of dog bowls running the length of his kitchen and Sasuke cannot remember when they appeared.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 35
Kudos: 773
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Squatters Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dundadownunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundadownunder/gifts).



> I had no idea what to write for this! Flipping back and forth between ideas and scrapping things. And then I was losing at Lord of the Rings Trivial Pursuit and had this idea? Some slice of life Shikako & Sasuke & Kakashi. Edit: I have since re-read all DoS and have no realised that Sasuke lives in an apartment outside the Uchiha compound (i think?). But you know what? I'm not changing anything. This is now an au where everything is exactly the same except for Sasuke living in a house in the Uchiha compound, that is not his childhood house because that would just be depressing. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Sasuke lives alone. Theoretically. Officially.

It’s in the clan compound, so he should be about as alone as it’s possible to be while still inside Konoha. Before they were on the same ANBU team and assigned most of the same missions, most of the time when he came home, Shikako would be somewhere in his loungeroom, elbow deep in research of some type or another.

The same thing usually happens when he comes back from patrols, although sometimes she crashes in the door after him, chatting about something or trying to cajole him into doing this or that. Her success rate is ridiculously high for someone who, he’s pretty sure, is actually squatting in his house. 

Can it be called squatting if he knows about it, and has cleared out a second room for her? Not that they talk about it. Especially after the whole… _everything_ with her family. With Shikamaru. When he realised she was spending ninety eight percent of her down time at his place. He never said anything about the cleared out room, the thick futon he laid down, but a few days later she crawled out of the room at breakfast time, and he made a second cup of coffee without a word.

With the amount of time they spend together - missions, training, the police and more restructure - he doesn’t think anyone’s too surprised that they’re unofficially living together. Sasuke’s not. He’s not sure if Shikako’s noticed yet. Maybe she still thinks she’s living at her parents home and successfully avoiding it.

If it were anybody else, Sasuke would get Shikako to tell them that they’re actually living in a new home and avoiding their parents place. But it’s Shikako who’s the problem here, so Sasuke’s sure she’ll figure it out eventually. 

Hopefully. Good at meddling as she is, Shikako can sometimes be exceptionally stupid about herself.

 _Exceptionally_.

So they have dinner together most nights, and breakfast too, which Kakashi is usually there for because apparently Sasuke makes a better meal that what he can be bothered to make most days. The routine they fall into only helps their teamwork, as well as Sasuke’s cooking. They already know what foods the other likes, their drink preferences, sleeping habits - nothing has changed. Some added depth, maybe. An extra dimension that he can’t quite perceive but knows exists. 

...Maybe Shikako has just been adding more seals without telling him. She usually does tell him but sometimes she does it while in the middle of a research jag, or while stumbling around for a fifth cup of coffee, and tells him two weeks later when he realises they have no fresh fruit - except wait! _The bottom of the fruit bowl actually has a seal on it, Sasuke, why didn’t you just use those mangos, why did you buy more? Now we have fifteen mangos._

The mangos were not a problem.

Why?

Because Kakashi-sensei has quite the fondness for them. Now, if you know anything about Kakashi, then you know that the barrier of his student’s house is not enough to keep him away. So when he grabs a mango from the bowl - activating the keep fresh seal to get one - neither of them are surprised or bothered by his presence.

“How do _you_ know about the seal?” Is all Sasuke says, annoyed that _even Kakashi knows_.

“Shikako told me three weeks ago.” He says blandly, with a slight tone to his words to indicate it’s Sasuke who’s being deliberately obtuse. Sasuke shoots a glare at Shikako, who predictably keeps on eating her yoghurt, unfazed. 

Life continues as it always does. Patrol, ANBU missions with Red Team which have been infected by the good/great/abysmal luck of the Lucky 7’s. Research into the police force, meeting with the accidental task force they’ve assembled to deal with… all the shit they’ve decided needs to be dealt with. And training, of course, training and more training.

Sasuke emerges from his room in the pre-dawn light one morning and Kakashi cracks an eye open from where he’s lounged on the couch. He huffs something that could be a greeting, or maybe just a heavy breath, before he closes his eye and tries to go back to sleep. He probably succedes, used to grabbing at any amount of sleep like all shinobi are. Whether he does or not, he’s in the kitchen by the time Sasuke pours coffee into his dog patterned mug. 

Kakashi takes it with a hum of thanks, knocking his bare foot against Sasuke’s before migrating back to the couch. He pats Shikako on the head as she stumbles past, drawn by the strong scent of coffee, and she almost plasters herself against Sasuke’s back while making grabby hands at her mug. Hers has a deer on it, a gift from one of their friends for some birthday or promotion. Sasuke’s own mug has a shuriken on it, and he doesn’t remember when he got it. 

There are a handful of plain mugs in the cupboards, already there when he moved in, but they rarely see use. 

Kakashi’s gone mere seconds after breakfast is ready, eating on his way out the window. The man eats so fast he’s _got_ to have a recurring heartburn problem. Or indigestion, at least. One of the dog bowls has managed to work its way out from the counter and Sasuke nudges it back into place as he walks to the table where Shikako is looking alert enough to participate in conversation.

She launches into something about seals which Sasuke can mostly follow along with, and maybe something he says sparks something, or two ideas in her brain have clicked together, because she almost knocks the dregs of her coffee over in her haste to unseal a notebook and start jotting her thoughts down. 

Sasuke leaves her to it and when he finishes his shower and heads down to toe his sandals on, she’s still at it. Shikako grunts a goodbye when he calls out and he heads off to patrol feeling content. 

“Hey ‘Kako?” Sasuke says, slipping inside the meeting room a few minutes before the rest of their police-academy-complete overhaul team arrives.

“Yeah?” She’s sorting through some paperwork. There’s enough of it, and it’s neat enough, that it’s absolutely a byproduct of Iruka. 

“How long has Kakashi been living with us?” The paper in her hands stops rustling, and she slowly looks up at him. Raises an eyebrow.

“You, you mean. How long he’s been living with you. About a month.” 

Sasuke looks at the clock and decides they’ve got a few minutes.

“Good to know. And I mean us. You’ve been living with me for half a year.”

“No I haven’t.” Shikako refutes, instantly.

“When was the last time you slept at your parents house.”

There’s a long, _long_ pause while she thinks it over. With every second that passes, a furrow grows between her eyebrows. By the time there’s a scowl on her face, Sasuke knows that she knows he’s right and is feeling extremely smug with it.

“What does that matter?” It’s mostly rhetorical, but Sasuke has an ace up his sleeve.

“Not only do messengers look for you at our place first, your mail also gets delivered there.” 

Silence. Beautiful, blissful silence. He’ll probably pay for this later, but for now, he basks in it.

They clear what should be the study out before Kakashi gets home. Shikako keeps everything important sealed on herself, and uses the loungeroom or the desk in her own room when she needs to. Sasuke has literally never used it. It’s no hard task, and even if it was, he’d do it.

Kakashi comes home from war operations in enough time to help cook dinner, though he doesn’t do much more than hang over Sasuke’s shoulder and steal bits of food. When he’s particularly successful, he throws a bit over to where Shikako’s working at the kitchen bench. She catches it in her mouth without looking up. 

See, wonders for their teamwork.

After dinner, when Shikako and Kakashi are both cheating at janken to decide who has to do the dishes, Sasuke takes the neatly folded blanket from the back of the lounge, and puts it in Kakashi’s room. He doesn’t make any sort of production out of it, but by the time he’s back, Kakashi’s doing the dishes and Shikako’s the one looking smug.

When Sasuke comes down the next morning, the lounge is free of Kakashi, but he’s still in the kitchen by the time Sasuke’s made his coffee.

For a second the domesticity of it, the feeling of routine and family that he gets from it, is almost overwhelming enough that he wants to throw himself out the front door and train until he passes out. Instead of bolting, he takes a breath. Kakashi nudges his shoulder gently, and jumps up to sit on the kitchen counter. Sasuke takes another measured breath as Shikako walks in, takes her coffee, and spends the next few minutes leant against Kakashi.

Sasuke drinks his coffee, and breathes, and doesn’t try and fight the warm glow building in his chest.


End file.
